Sleeping Angel
by Sagutcheway-06
Summary: How she longed to be looked like that from him, when she was actually alive...' ChlarkWarning: Character deathLanabashing UPDATED


**Well, now I have updated this story. Changed it around a bit and made it more sensible. Can you believe it took me almost a year to finish this story! And half a year to get it up on the computer!But takes me only one day to update it... That just proves how I am unable to commit... :-) **

Chloe Sullivan drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, following the beat of the music that blared through her little red beetle. The rain outside pettled heavily against the windshield, allowing her to see only about two feet of the road ahead. But, she didn't care about that. She didn't care about anything in this whole farsaken world. She really didn't know anything anymore, also. She didn't know what to think. Tears threatened to fall, but she shook them off. There was no place in this world for tears.

The music bounced off the steel walls, sending its loud music to Chloe as she bobbed her head to the beat, trying to get her mind off the pain she felt deep inside her chest. She had a few dizzy spells now and then, but like she had said, she didn't care. It was raining so hard that she shouldn't be out here, driving around but did she care about that? NO.

She couldn't take the tension in the Sullivan house that had started the moment Lana Lang walked her ass in, so she did the only she was best at; Running. Running from possible pain that she knew was coming. Which she knew was coming already since the moment Clark finally opened his Lana-lusting eyes and saw her steer through the doorfront. What was so tough at home that she ran away? What made her ambitious, snarky, reporter Chloe Sullivan run away from home? Lana had the nerve to ask Clark out, when she knew that he was going out with Chloe. That hurted her most, seeing how her only girlfriend asking her longtime crush now boyfriend out. It was like a slap in the face from the fairy princess, and it made her feel worthless to the world. And angry at the self-centered bitch. Why did Lana Lang do that? Did she finally "realize" that Clark is finally her soulmate? Like so many freakin' times before. Clark, of course, was baffled and loss at words for the sudden, surprising announcement.

To start from the beginning, Clark and her were at the house, watching movies and eating pizza, enjoying a night-in. Lana was supposingly at her shift at the Talon, but Lo and Behold, there she was standing at the kitchen doorway, demanding to see Clark and talk to him about something very important. Clark, being his gentlemanly-self, went with her into the kitchen. Chloe dreaded the moment when Lana would became the jealous freak during her and Clark's relationship as she knew it would happen. She had seen the longing and nervousness in Lana's eyes when she entered the room, and the determination to get the "truth" out. It only made her sick to the stomach to know that this was happening, and to actually think that Lana was her friend. It disgusting her to think... Well, you get it by now.

And now, here she was, driving aimlessly in the pouring rain. And why was she doing such a thing? Because earlier, she decided to peek in on her boyfriend and Lana only to hear the last part.

"Clark, I love you, I've always had." Chloe had heard Lana say. She'd frozed right on the spot, right infront of the kitchen door, fear seizing her. Then silence coming from both sides of conversation, but Chloe knew what was going through her boyfriend's mind, soon to be ex. She couldn't take the sudden emotion crashing hard into her, so she left, grabbing her coat and her car keys on the way. She also left Clark to make out another tough questions of who he really "loves". Three guesses who and the last two don't count.

At that last thought, the tears began to streak their way down her cheeks, like many times over the same guy. She really does love him, with all her heart and soul. She loves the way he can be so dumb, yet sweet, caring and gentle at most times. She loves that charming smile of his, and that thick mane of his on top of his head. She loves that caring sweet soul underneath that protective one. Clark is one loveable guy, really. Who wouldn't love Clark Kent, all muscle and charming. But, she didn't know if she could love him after he made his decision, Lana, to be his girlfriend. It would be too hard to see them together, the sick purity of happiness flowing out of them. He knew, he knows her doubts and he had reassured her that Lana was in the past. Begged her to understand that Lana was in the past, his past. She didn't feel very assured at the time and good reason for it.

And now her worst nightmare is coming through. Fucken Lana, why can't she just understand that phase, "You can't have everything you want." It just angered her to think that she could be friends with someone so heartless as Lana Lang, of course, as thick as the facade that Lana had, the happy go-go one, who couldn't be friends with her? Chloe's also sure that Lana didn't even see it herself. But why couldn't SHE, ever so observant, have seen it before? And just waste away the pain she felt now if she didn't become friends with her.

She slowed down the red beetle at a corner and take deep breaths. This thinking obviously got her nowhere, only a bit closer to insanity. _Yeah right, she's already there!_ Clenching the steering wheel, she impatiently waited for the red light to turn green. One ... Two... Three... Four... Five... She sat there a few seconds before finally deciding to be a little bad, and run the red light. It was like no one was there to witness her do it. Besides, why would they? Only one person who is very emotional would be crazy enough to do something... so... Crazy.

She pressed down on the gas pedal and before she could make the full turn, a white light pass by, signaling a speeding car. Pressing abruptly at the brake sent her lurching forward and nearly hitting her forhead against the steering wheel. Gasping, she stared disbelieving at the rear of the car, until it was finally a little speck of light. It took all her might not to cry out in frustration, in anger even, because of how everything is today. She just wanted to scream her fricken head off at her own unluckiness. And the driver who had the nerve to almost kill her. Not that it was the first really, but still, it always took her by surprise. She just happened to be passing through... Okay, so it was illegal to run a read light, but at first glance, it looked like no one was coming. And the damn driver was going at least 90-100 MPH! That person should be arrested and put away for life. The driver's driving amost killed her, nearly took her life away and a good waste of all the futuric good things she would do.

_Yeah right! _

She punched her fist against the dashboard, immediatly regretting it. All good it did for her was sore knuckles and was even more angry and frustrated.

She screamed out, clenching the steering wheel even tighter. "I hate the world! I hate my life! And I fucking hate YOU!" She shouted to no one in particuler, but needed to say it aloud, to get it out of her system. Out of sight, out of mind. It felt good to her, to get it out. Even though it was said to no one.

Taking a deep breath, she released the brake and went on her merry way to nowhere. In between the bounderies that made the roads did she follow aimlessly, the roads seemed endless as she drove on, and finally ended up in front of Clark's house. It was nearly midnight, yes, but she knew that Clark would be awake. As she suspected, his loft lights were on, meaning he was probably making a hole unto his floorboards with his pacing. Now there's the Clark they all love, who would run away to hide his feelings. One thing they had in common.

She stopped her car outside the red barn and sat there for a few mintures. Was she really going to go in and find out his answer? Which she already knew, by the way. Again, she was going to break her heart once again, from the farmboy she would always love. Dammit, fate is a bitch.

Chloe got out of her car, for some reason feeling like it was the end of the world. Her heart pounded and her hands quivered as she wrung them. She felt like she was on automactic pilot, her legs going in the direction of the barn. A Chloe Sullivan robot making her stiff way to Clark and maybe Lana, if she decided to repay Clark and stalk him.

Making her way, she thought about what she should say. "Hey Clark!" She tried ethusiastically, but that didn't sound right. It sounded to... Cheery. "Hello, Clark-" She stopped herself from saying anymore when he appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Clark must have superhearing or something 'cause a second ago, she was sure she saw him through the window, but now here he was looking ready to run somewhere. He looked a bit hot and bothered, flushed looking skin, and a blush easily carrassed his skin. And he looked like he was about to start to cry once he saw her.

"Chloe, hey!" He nervously looked behind him, and back at her. "What are you doing here?" He sounded very. ... suspicious, like he caught himself in the cookie jar. She found out a few minutes why he was acting like that.

Her smile that was fakely plasted on her face slipped off as soon as she saw the half-naked girl behind the freaking out Clark. Lana, with her shirt in her hands and trying to walk seductively to Clark. Stopping midstride and seeing Chloe, she gasped, running to the back. Chloe was left speechless. Emotions raced through her, like a freaking race. The image of Clark's guilty look and Lana's surprised, yet evil look. It made her heart shatter in pieces and made her soul want to go rot somewhere in the dark shadows. The man she loves...just did something with the girl he used to love. Whatever they did, no matter how small, she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive them. And him. Oh god, especially him.

"Screw you, Clark." She scornfully said, staring deep into his eyes. It was the only thing that could come out, although she had many things to say. She had so many mean accusations and hateful things to say to him, to scream at him even, but that meaningful puny sentence would do. She then turned away, tears brimming her eyes. She hastily wiped at them, but more came. Clark had betrayed her and her trust. That was the worst thing anything she had ever felt then before, worse than anything he had done to her in the past.

The pain burst through Clark as he saw her beginning to cry. He had done it again, he had hurted her, causing her to cry. It made him want to cry along with her, share their pain and he would have a chance to explain. He loved this woman, everything about her made him get up each morning. Her mega-watt smile lighting up his day. He didn't love Lana, not anymore, she was a dream turned nightmare, something different apart reality. Chloe was his reality, his love. Pathetic as it may sound, but it's true. He needed to tell Chloe that, explain to her why Lana was here with her shirt off. She followed him home, then came on to him when they were upstairs. He tried to persaude her that he was with Chloe, but Lana just didn't listen. She had kissed him forcefully, but he backed away, heading towards the stairs. Then that was when she did that striptease. Don't think it didn't have an affect on him, cause it did, he's a guy. But it didn't seem right, his heart didn't seem into it much. That was when he ran away from the girl and met Chloe at the doorway.

Now she was leaving, the pain multiplying. He reached out, grabbing her and turned her around, in a desparate move to keep her here. He softened when he saw her tear-stained cheeks and when he tried to wipe them away, she pulled away from his grip. They stared into each others eyes, the pain and hurt evident in both, then she turned away and began to walk to her car.

No words were spoken between them, but alot was expressed.

Clark raggedly sighed and watched his, he hoped, girlfriend leave him with the other girl who wants him. And what would he do with Lana? She obviously take no for an answer...

Chloe quietly sobbed over the steering wheel, not bothering to care if Clark could see her. Finally feeling like hell, she started her car and went on her way to nowhere, once again. She knew she shouldn't drive, how emotional and distraught she is, but that didn't stop her. Nor did the remaining water that laid in big puddles on the road. Having a hard time controlling the car when she turned off The Kents driveway, she slowed down that car a bit when she just felt like flooring the pedal. It took all her self-control not to do such a thing.

She stared idly out the window and fastened her eyes on the highlighted road. She didn't know where to go. Surely she was not going home, not where memories were harboured. Not Pete's house, since from the beginning of Clark's and her relationship, he had asked not the be involved. Like he knew something was going to happen from the very beginning. And there's Alexander Luthor, AKA Lex. Clarks' best friend and the guy who can never get hurt or sick. She was positive that he wouldn't turn her away, because he always seemed to extend an invitation to drop by his house sometime. She was also sure he would be curious about why she was coming to his house at midnight and why do such a thing in the rain. She steered her car towards Lex' house on the other side of town. It was better than facing her irate father at this hour.

It was hard, trying not to cry. Some part of her wanted to, but the other part demanded that she don't cry. Especially if it was over Clark Kent. She began to get angry when that thought came to her. Why should she be crying? She's strong, independent, and she is fricken editor of the high school paper, has been since she got here. Once she sets her mind to something, she would reach that goal. No matter what it takes her, she always finishes something she started. But why can't she do this? That is not cry over Clark, again. It happened so many times before, she crying over him, he just keeps doing the wrong things, says the wrong things. Were they really meant to be together? Was fate begin so mean to them because they were not supposed to be together?

A light flashed up ahead, car lights to be exact, and it was heading her way very fast. And if it continued its direction and speed, they would have a head-on collison and two deaths. Panic rose as her mind raced to find out what should happen or what she shall do. The damned driver was still coming towards her at the same speed, making her mind a haze. What if it was that same driver than before? That damned one who nearly passed her on that corner? What should she do next? Maybe she should slow down. Instantly, the small car dropped a few notches at that thought. She didn't deserve to die, not yet. Not when everything is unsettled and tense. She had a whole life ahead of her, she was so young. Eighteen, Man! Accomplishing so much didn't matter to her right, staying alive was.

She made a dangerous U-turn, hoping the car wouldn't hit her so dangerously, just the rear. In the end, it was a stupid idea. The car hit the side, the impact sending her car sideways and making her hit her head on the window. Chloe nearly blacked out as her head hit the window and shattering it, sending the shards all over the place but the car kept on running into hers. . Her head lay rested on the steering wheel, while her body lay limp in the seat. The car kept ramming into her, as if in a fit of rage. Aimed at her. Her car then turned, sending its rear end into the deep ditch and the sharp branches that belonged to the old tree shoved into the windshield like swords piercing the flesh.

Chloe's body flew against the seat and with a gasp, her eyes flew open. Pain shot through her chest and centered around one area. She looked down and soon tears flooded her eyes. There was the crowbar she kept in the backseat sticking out of her chest. But how... The tree branches must have... Oh god, she's going to die... Her breaths came in sharp, short gulps of air as she sobbed loudly. The pain was... extreme. Pain shot through her entire body when she tried to take breaths of air, and she felt like she just wanted to sleep. But then again, she knows that if she sleeps, she would never wake up. Never see the light of day again and never see Clark. "Clark." She gasped out between desparate pants for air. Her hands reached for the metal rod as if to try and ease the pain, but it only seemed to grow.

She is going to die. She could feel it inside of her as she lost more and more blood by the second. The urge to close her eyes was as strong as Clark. She can't leave him now, she can't go. Not now. Not when everything is horrible between them. Not when they were beginning something true... Oh god, please don't let her die... The thought ran rampant in her mind.

A gush of wind was heard. "Chloe!" Clark's voice rang out. Next she heard the door being opened in a rush and she was swept into her arms, making her whimper in pain. "Oh my god."

She winced as another flow of pain rushed through her. "Clark!" She tried to get his attention. "Clark, you hurting me." The rocking that Clark was doing was moving the crowbar and he probably hasn't seen it yet.

Clark moved away and looked down. The sight that met him made his chest and throat tightened. There was so much blood. Blood all over her beautiful shirt. Blood trailing down the thing that sticked out of her chest. He wanted to pull the crowbar from Chloe's chest, to ease her pain, but the thought that it might do more damage stopped him. He grabbed unto Chloe's weak pale hands and tried to stop them from trembling. "Chloe," He watched her close her eyes, and his panic rose. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks as a dark feeling grew in the bottom of his stomach. Death was looming near... He could feel it drawing nearer, faster than ever. "Please don't leave me-...I need you... Chloe?"

Her eyes opened. "Clark." One of her hands let go of his and trailed a line along his face, barely touching his skin.

"Clark, I love you so much..." She barely whispered. She brought him closer to her and gave him one last kiss. She was silently telling him goodbye. It broke her heart to know that this is the last time that she would be able to kiss his sweet tender lips and smell his homey farmer spicy fragrance that always seemed to captivate her. She looked deep into his tear-filled green eyes and sadly smiled. A smiled that took all her might to do, and one that would be her last. "I'll see you later..."

Clark let out a cry as he watched her take her last breath and sag against him.  
She was gone. The thought struck him in the heart. His girlfriend, his soulmate, was gone. He grabbed her head between his large hands, and stared into the pale face. "Please Chloe, don't go. Come on, wake up-" He pleaded once again. Clark held unto her, as if to try and bring her back, the words echoing in his mind. She was gone. It caused his heart to shatter into more pieces, and the tears to keep on coming. He held on to her tightly that he feared he had crushed her. To lose a friend was hard, but to lose a soulmate was harder. He couldn't see the future without Chloe in it. She was his motivation for gettting up each day and see her smile. That was what got him up, knowing that she was there.

Reality beat into him as he realized she wasn't breathing. She was gone. Forever. "I love you too." He whispered hoarsly. The tears ran silently as he laid her against the seat. He ran over the wonders of her face, one last time. To try and keep it in his mind forever. Trailing his finger over her mouth, he wished she would jump up and claim that this was just a joke. Some sick joke that Chloe made up to get back at him. But still, she lie still in the seat, her eyes closed and her chest not moving. She looked peaceful, like a sleeping angel, his sleeping angel. His guardian angel.

He bent to kiss her cold forehead. "Watch over me, my love, I still need you." He whispered, before he started crying once again. His managed to stand up and he looked up at the bright moon. Suddenly, he let out a cry of anguish, and then he was gone in a flash.

Chloe felt lightweight, like she was floating. Where the hell was she? Chloe asked herself. A bright light was shining right above her. She tried to move her arms and such and surprisingly they worked in moving a few inches. Then she heard a voice calling her name. A voice that she thought she would never hear again. Whitney Fordman.

"Chloe," The smooth voice of Whitney said, "Open your eyes." At once, they were open and staring into the blue depths of Whitney's soft ones. "Whitney?" Her weak voice asked. He softly smiled and nodded. There was something in his eyes that Chloe hasn't saw until now. In his deep blue eyes, she saw peace and love. The emotions that made him glow, illuminating his features. She lifted her hand to touch his face, but her hand... her hand was see through, transparent, making her gasp at the lastest discovery. Instead of touching him, she brought her hand closer to her face.

She looked really at it, until she feared she went crosseyed. She put down her hand and looked over her body, which was also transparent. She jumped up instantly. "What happened to me?" She had no clue why was was seeing Whitney and why her body is transparent. Again, fear constricted her, her breathing speeding up. Confused vertigo came over her as she once again looked over herself. Whitney pointed behind her, with deep sadness in his eyes. She turned and with a gasp, took in the sight. Her car, in the ditch, and Clark crying over her body. She instinctly reached out, but her hand went through him. Bewildered, she looked at Whitney for answers. He shushed her and motioned for her to watch. It was hard for her to look back at Clark, but will power made her do it.

What she saw, the pain and the anguish that were expressed, they couldn't be expressed like that, not from a friend, but a . . soulmate? Did he love her? Did he love her enough to feel the pain of her death, and to not able to kiss her anymore. He thought of her as more then Chloe Sullivan. Maybe as someone he could spend the rest of his life with.

His crying stopped and she watched him as he stared lovingly into her dead face. How she longed to be looked like that from him, when she was actually alive... "Watch over me, my love, I still need you." She heard him say, after he kissed her on the forehead. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and bent her head to hide the tears from Whitney.

How come he couldn't figure out his love for her before? When they had many chances to figure that out. Stupid Clark Kent. She glanced up, through her tears and that saw that he was gone. She sighed in defeat. "I'm dead." The words crept out her mouth, like she was hearing for the first time. Her head bowed at the thought of not living her life. Not living the life she wanted with Clark. She had so much ahead of her. So much to do, so many places to see. All that, those dreams, gone in one night.

"Not quite." Whitney said, picking up the frail young woman into his arms easily. They began to walk towards a bright light, leaving life behind and entering the hereafter. "You've just stepped aside and let destiny unfold itself." She frowned at him, confused.

"You see, Chloe, Clark is different from us..."


End file.
